sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
There are a variety of quests that can be done in Sorcery Quest. Each location in town has its own quest that unlocks when you reach a certain area or meet a certain creature/ person (such as the old man in the beginning). Examples include: Aramir 1. Aramir wanting to find his lost sword stolen by a boss rat. 2. Aramir wanting you to kill the rats in his cellar. 3. Find old man's bag of four leaf clovers. Here is a list of some of the quests: Drebinhelm Quests Escort sister Yuna to town: she can be found in lvl 1 of the ruins. you can simply warp back to town after you speak with her. Bring 5 snake skins to the arena master:'random drop from any of the snakes in the sewer and ruins. ''reward: snakeskin shoes (physical protection +13, resist charm +.08) 'Bring 5 bones to the arena master:'random drop from any of the skeleton monsters in the ruins. reward: bone shield (physical protection +80, inflict fear +.15, resist fear +.15) 'Bring back evil staff to the priestess:'evil staff is located in ruins lvl 2 magic chest (requires special key found in a lower level of ruins). reward: you can choose to keep the staff, or if you hand it over you get: amulet of protection (darkness protection +25, elemental protection +20, max health +75) '''End of episode 1: automatically completes after you kill the green dragon and return to town Map all mazes in drebinheim region:'only completed after you go back and map the part behind where the green dragon once was. ''reward: xp (lots) ---- Mountain Pass Quests '''Find gokoda monastery: located in western section of mountain pass level 2 Bring back the eye of gigaram: item drop from Admiral Eagle (mini-boss), located in north eastern section of mountain pass level 2. you can fight him and get the item drop before accepting the quest. Its not so strong as you think. If you killed Green dragon, this one will be piece of cake for you. :-) Missing caravan shipment pt.1: item drop from Mega Cacti (mini-boss), located in north eastern section of mountain pass near Admiral Eagle. you can fight him and get the item drop before accepting the quest. Missing caravan shipment pt.2: item drop from Titan (Triclops boss), located in L4 of mountain pass. First fight the Birds, then the Titan itself. Get flea bag for the innkeeper: talk to someone in the gokoda secretary's office. {C}reward: moth-eaten hat (physical protection +28, slash protection +28, resist +.05, inflict -20%, duration +1 round) Bring 5 cacti flowers to brother Eyon: random drop from any cacti in mountain pass. {C}reward: cacti spice (restore 400hp, dispels poison, paralysis, silence, blindness, sleep) *repeatable quest* Bring 5 gloat flasks to brother Eyon: random drop from gloats in mountain pass. {C}reward: goat milk. single ally, 10 uses (dispels poison 1, paralysis 1, silence 1, blindness 1, sleep 1, charm 1, confusion 1, berserk, fear 1) *repeatable quest* Map the mountain pass for the shopkeep. (Reward : 200k Xp and 30k Gold) Find Grand Master: '''his location at Snowy PeaksL5 In northern, but he won`t join yet until you beat some Izilisk after you met him. '''Find And Destroy Witch: another easy quest with huge EXP, first of all try reach L4 of Snow Peak then go back the town explore the building (i forgot who give the quest) Note: btw you could defeat it first then accept the quest later Find Mederina: You can't enter the Old Mine until you find Mederina. Category:Basics